The Fowl Love
by RegalPrincessOfMagic
Summary: Artemis Fowl has always been immersed in his own little world; world where science, mathematics and basically every little shred of knowledge swirled around him, keeping him from other affairs of life; such as love. But maybe it is time to get out of that little world and explore a new one, maybe with a person he can relate to... will he ever fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: A lot of the chapters in this story are written in the first person, but they are NOT from my point of view, nor am I in any way the person narrating at those points. Those chapters are told from the point of view of an OC.**_

The Fowl Love

Chapter one

"Artemis Honey. We have guests coming today. Could you please wear something a little more casual? They'll be staying a few days." Angeline Fowl peered around the door to see her son with his eyes glued to the computer screen. She sighed, "Arty, please?"

Artemis finished off what he was doing and turned off his computer. He rubbed his eyes and turned to face his mother. "Yes, moth…Mum."

Angeline smiled and said, "A light blue shirt; don't button it up the whole way. Maybe some Armani loafers? Just don't overdo it, okay?" she left.

Artemis rubbed his temples. He could swear his mother was inviting more and more guests nowadays. When he'd asked, she had said that they needed to re-establish some friendships, nothing special. But Artemis could sense a plot; he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Artemis got up, left his study, and made his way to his room. He took off all of his clothes, donned a towel, and went to have a shower. It was quite relaxing. The hot water was steaming down on to him, plastering his raven hair to his head. He turned the water off, got out, and reclaimed the towel. Artemis felt refreshed now, ready for anything. He pulled out of the wardrobe the garments his mother recommended, put them on and proceeded to dry his hair. When he looked in the mirror, he realised with a jolt that he was getting older, and excuse his unintended lack of modesty, a more handsome boy. It would only be a matter of time before his mother started chastising him for not finding the right girl.

There was a knock at the bedroom door which interrupted Artemis' trail of thoughts.

"Come in," Artemis called out to whoever was on the other side.

Butler opened the door, came in, and gently shut it behind him. Artemis could sense a smug air about him, and was about to inquire when Butler said, "Artemis, the guests are here. You are wanted in the Library."

Artemis nodded and gave Butler a smile. He tied his laces and quietly proceeded down the stairs. When he neared the library, he heard laughter and the sound of joy you hear when old friends are together. Artemis took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Artemis, such a long time it has been. I remember when you we're just a small baby. I see you still have your father's eyes; unless that's a hazel eye I can see? My lord, you must be spending too much time in the sun!" A big pompous man with a curly moustache strode over to Artemis and shook him warmly by the hand. "And this is my dear wife, Maria. She knew you from a long time ago too."

Artemis looked around. He saw his father, giving him the thumbs up. He also saw his mother, who was talking to someone else, a girl. She was tall and slim, with dark brown curls which reached her waist. Artemis could not help staring.

"Ah, I see you've spotted my daughter. Please, come and meet her, I'm sure you'll like her very much!" The man led Artemis to where his mother and the girl stood. "Atalanta, this is Artemis Fowl. Artemis, please, this is my lovely daughter, Atalanta."

Artemis was slightly shocked. This was a surprising turn of events. He was most definitely not expecting a girl, especially not one this stunningly pretty.

"Pleased to meet you Artemis, my father has told me much about you." Atalanta held out her hand. Artemis took it hesitantly and said, "Likewise. Although unfortunately I hardly know you. But I am sure we'll have time to catch up during your stay."

It was now the late evening and the whole family, including Butler and Juliet, we reclining in the lounge. Artemis was still overcome by Atalanta. He just couldn't help staring at her. He wasn't very good at hiding his strange liking for her.

"She's very pretty…" Butler whispered

Artemis only half registered what Butler had said, "Yes…" but then processed what Butler had told him, "Wait what?"

"Artemis, could you be any more obvious?" Butler nudged Artemis, "You look like you've never seen a girl before!"

"I am sorry old friend. She is very pretty, and I really like her for some reason. I don't understand though, this is the first time I've met her!"

"Don't worry Artemis; it is okay to feel attracted to her. Look, she seems bored. Why don't you talk to her?" Butler gestured to Atalanta. She was sitting on the settee, her long curls down, and her pretty face wearing a slightly tired expression. Artemis got up, walked over to her, and sat down next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I was really bored in the evening. The whole day had been fine. We had had lunch together, and then were shown our rooms. I got the room next to Artemis, which was okay I guess. My room is very nice, so I should probably say they had good sense of style. Then we went out to the grounds, and I just sat there, watching mother and Mrs Fowl talk while father and Mr Fowl also talked about other things. It was all very boring, and I could sense Artemis was feeling the same way. He kept staring at me, and I didn't know why. It was kind of flattering for a bit, but then it got a little worrying. He's been doing it all day.

I was sitting in the lounge with the rest of them when he came to me. I have to say, he did look very good looking in his sky blue shirt and trousers. And those eyes, those deep blue eyes. They were staring at me intensely. His black hair was brushed casually in a dashing way, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. Artemis seemed particularly dashing.

"You look very bored. I thought you might like some company," Artemis said to me. His voice was unique. It was like strong but at the same time there was a hint of uncertainty. I smiled at him and beckoned him to sit down beside me. He did so graciously.

"I guess I could use a conversation with someone my own age, even though I hardly know you."

Artemis looked at me thoughtfully, and then whispered, "Would you like to come and see my research? You look intelligent and I daresay you will find it interesting?" he stood up, looked around to make sure everybody was occupied, and then waved for me to come.

I loved it in Artemis' study! The whole place was a room of learning, and I felt that I could stay there forever, just reading all the notes and documents and files that Artemis had built up over the years. I read page after page, absorbing every detail. I even noted his handwriting. It was long, slender and slanted. And all the time Artemis just watched me. He didn't say a word, for which I'm glad for, as it would've ruined the moment. But I could sense his striking eyes on me the whole time. At last, he said something.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. Do you find my notes fascinating?" he spoke quietly.

"Oh yes!" I breathed.

"Most people don't understand them. They say they're nonsense and just theories. I am curious to what you think."

"I think that they are brilliant. All those ideas on time travel and dimension hopping really made me think. I guess if we had the right technology, then we would most probably succeed in doing what you propose in your notes. But there are some things I disagree with; for example I think you would need to multiply gravity by the speed of light, not sound, to achieve portals."

Artemis studied me for a few moments before saying, "You're very intellectual. It's nice to hear someone understand what I am saying and actually have the intelligence to correct me at points. And I suspect you might be right about the portals." He fell silent, as if he didn't know what to say next. I stared at him for a long time. He stared back. We sat there, caught in the moment. If only the midnight bell hadn't rung and we had stayed there all night just staring at each other.

Back in my bed, I was up thinking. Why did I feel the desire to stay with Artemis. Sure, he was handsome, but there were many handsome boys out there that I don't feel like being with. He was definitely extremely clever. But I suppose there were many boys out there who have a similar intellect level as Artemis. I lay in bed for ages, looking for an answer. It just wouldn't come. Soon, I drifted off, wondering what on earth would make Artemis want to spend time with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Artemis lay in his bed, thinking. He realised that he was now relatively attracted to Atalanta. She was very beautiful and very intelligent too. She was also really kind and sweet. Artemis thought long and hard. Why did he feel this burning desire to get up and wake her up at night, just so that he could have another conversation? He tossed and turned, and when he could take it no more, Artemis got up, tiptoed to the balcony and stepped out. The balcony stretched over his room and Atalanta's. Maybe he could sneak a peek at her through the window before going back to sleep. Artemis leaned out and took a deep breath of the clean Irish air. Funnily enough, he was so immersed in doing this that he didn't notice that Atalanta was on the balcony with him.

"Artemis?!" she whispered in surprise. Artemis jumped and saw her, wrapped in a dressing gown, her long stunning hair flying out behind her.

"Atalanta, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked her. She looked down, then up at the lake across the fields.

"It's lovely here. I couldn't sleep, so came out to get some fresh air," she uttered. She avoided looking at Artemis.

"Me too. Are you okay, you seem very confused about something? Maybe a scientific theory has intrigued you?" Artemis turned his head to look at Atalanta, his face a mask of concern.

"I don't know. I feel like I need something, but I don't know what it is. And the strange thing is, is that I felt like, when I was in bed, that I wanted to wake you up and sit in the study with you, just reading your notes?!" Atalanta's face was a disarray of confusion, hope, pain and longing, but she quickly shrugged it off and smiled weakly.

"I've been thinking the same things. It is rather odd, but I suppose we should just do what we want. So I suggest we go to my study and just spend the rest of the night there." He looked her expectantly, but got no reply, so Artemis just stayed silent and leaned on the balcony, watching the sunset with this stunning girl.

At breakfast, Atalanta was the last to sit down. She said she hadn't got much sleep that night and that she was feeling very tired. Mother patted her hand and said that she may get to sneak an hour or so in the afternoon while the rest of the family played golf. Artemis knew why Atalanta was tired, but chose not to say anything. He kept his head down on his food and didn't look up until Mr Hyacinth said his name.

"Artemis dear boy, I assume you like to play golf? Such a brilliant game, and, no vanity intended, I am pleased to say I am rather good at it." Mr Hyacinth gloated.

"Unfortunately, My Hyacinth, I'm afraid I don't enjoy golf. I find it very tedious. I daresay though that you will find our courses very occupying. I on the other hand, shall remain here to continue a little bit of my research and keep an eye on Atalanta. She doesn't look very well, so I feel it would be best if someone stayed just in case. Since I am no golf player, it would be most fitting if I were to stay at home." He checked Butler to see if he had said something wrong, but Butler shrugged. Artemis didn't know what to do now. What if Mr Hyacinth took things the wrong way and thought that Artemis wanted to be with Atalanta alone? Fortunately, Mr Hyacinth threw his head back, laughed and chuckled, "good to see the boy has a heart, and a brain. I didn't think of that!" Artemis nodded and left the room.

"Artemis, Arty honey?" Mother elegantly walked out of the room, down the hallway, and stood in front of Artemis. "Dear, could I have a word with you in… how about the study, hmm?" she led him to his study, quietly shut the door behind them and breathed out. "Dear, I see you have taken to like Atalanta, I am right?"

Artemis looked bewildered. He wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was going to go. "I guess so. She is very nice. And she's intelligent."

"And pretty," Angeline put in.

"I, I didn't really notice!"

Angeline raised her eyebrows and scoffed, "Artemis, please do not fool me. I saw you stare at her all day yesterday. Of course you have noticed." She laid her hand on her sons shoulder. "Arty, the reason I invited them was to see if Atalanta would have a positive effect on you. Her family are very good friends, but you don't know her much, so life with her wouldn't be awkward."

Artemis was shocked, "what do you mean life with her!?"

"Artemis dear, you're twenty years old. It would be best,"

"Mother!"

"Alright, I have asked her family's permission, and they've agreed. Atalanta is going to live with us for a few years. After that, you'll be wedded."

"WHAT!" Artemis gawped. "Mother! I don't have time for wives and children and the family life! And shouldn't I be the one to pick my bride!?"

"Yes, but I haven't proposed to her yet, so Atalanta doesn't know anything. But Arty dear, she's staying whether you like it or not, and even if you two don't work out, I'll just arrange another girl until we find the right fit for you. It's just a matter of making sense of how you feel about Atalanta, warming up to her and making the proposal yourself."

Artemis rubbed his forehead, "I'll think about it, okay mother, just don't do anything rash. Please?" He walked out of the room, completely clueless as what to do now.

In the afternoon, the rest of the family went to play golf. Atalanta bid them a good time and left to her room without another word. Artemis and Butler waved and closed the front door.

"Butler, did you know about any of my mother's plans for me?" Artemis questioned.

"Ah, so she has broken it to you. Yes Artemis, I've known all along. Quite frankly, I was going to warn about it before they came, but I wanted to see how you would handle things."

Artemis sighed, "Butler, I'm going to my study. My head hurts. I need some time for this news to settle in. I daresay you'll want to go and try out that weapon which Holly sent you for Christmas?"

"You're right. I 'll see at dinner." With that, Butler left to collect his belongings and set of for the dojo.

Artemis went into his study. He switched on his computer and swiftly finished off a chess game which he had been playing against his newly modified virtual player. It was programmed to be very hard for Artemis, but he's won every time so far. Then he sat down and continued his research, in an effort to forget about what his mother had said to him this morning.


End file.
